Homecoming
by Zelha
Summary: Set after Crimson Genii. Sakura finds out that the true effective medicine for migraines is a healthy dose of Itachi. Warning: Strong mature content, oneshot.


Alright, maybe I'm going for the usual cliché, but I have yet to see a good Non-Mass ItaSaku with this kind of PWP. Set after Crimson Genii, just because I can. 8D

Also, I dedicate this shot to the ladies of the ItaSaku FC at the Naruto Forums, and my dear friend Pawsies.

-

**Homecoming**

-X-

A massive headache was building behind the medic-nin's left temple. Rubbing the area while blinking in an attempt to alleviate the discomfort, Haruno Sakura – soon to be Uchiha Sakura – made her way towards the cafeteria of the Konoha Hospital. She wasn't exactly looking forward to changing her surname, and the reasons for this were the cause of her headache.

None of those reasons had anything to do with Itachi himself. She loved the cold, unexpressive ANBU captain that was her soon-to-be husband more than she was willing to admit. She also adored the way her mother-in-law-to-be went out of her way to teach her a thing or two about her future Clan.

That was just it. Neither Sakura nor Itachi – _especially_ Itachi – were amused whenever his mother requested Sakura's presence over at the Uchiha Manor for tea or dinner. While they chattered happily about their impending ceremony, Sakura, having been taken under Mikoto's wing as if she were already the Clan's Heads' favorite daughter, had little to no time to spare for her raven-haired fiancé.

Fugaku, knowing his wife as he did, was very much aware that this fussing was more or less a test – one meant to assess the limits of their firstborn's patience, rather than ascertain Sakura's worthiness. As such, he had chosen not to say anything to Itachi about it. Sasuke, being the ever-observant otouto that he was, noticed the way his older brother's onyx eyes narrowed when their mother all but pulled Sakura to the garden in order to have a private talk with her, finding his aniki's hidden frown mildly unsettling.

However, what Mikoto didn't _know_, but Fugaku _suspected_, and Sasuke was almost _positive_ about, was that Itachi kept sneaking out of the house in order to enjoy some semblance of peace with his emerald-eyed kunoichi during the dark hours of the night. Sleeping next to her was now mandatory for him; her deep breathing ghosting over his skin was the only thing that could soothe his paranoid senses. Since he had come to terms with the fact that rest and serenity were things only achieved by sleeping at Sakura's apartment, Itachi had no qualms about pursuing those states of relaxing respite that kept his senses even clearer than before.

Sakura had laughed quietly when he pointed out this curious thing, quoting that old proverb, the one that said even the mightiest eagle comes down the treetops to rest. He hadn't disagreed. She was right, and he had acquiesced to her gracious statement.

Being an Uchiha bride didn't faze Sakura in the least; Tsunade had been quite clear about what was in store for her during the courtship right up to the moment she signed her name next to Itachi's in the old scroll. It was just that the Clan elders were now trying to grab her attention so that they could start their nagging. In response to this, her own teammates had taken it upon themselves to escort her wherever she went, even to get food, in order to deter the elders from kidnapping her in a rather discreet manner and taking her off to some Clan meeting.

That is why she didn't mind anything. Sure, all the babying was getting to her, especially Naruto's sulky pout and Sai's bland smile and name calling, but surprisingly, Sasuke had been quite okay with this little escorting task. She had to admit it: her future brother-in-law had become quite protective these days with Itachi being out of the village on a special mission. Maybe they had spoken about the elders and the need to keep them out of Sakura's way?

All in all, she didn't care. All she needed now was a pill for her migraine and an hour of rest inside her office before taking the night shift. Morning shifts were slow and easy until someone pressed the Code Blue trigger. Apparently the morning that came to an end several hours ago had been one of those.

Two ANBU operatives injured in survival training; a Root interrogator admitted due to "food poisoning;" two Chuunin and four Genin admitted with several lacerations on their limbs due to inappropriate handling of weapons. It took all of Sakura's patience to refrain from biting the Chuunins' heads off because of their recklessness, but when Shizune took over they got punished nonetheless, much to her relief.

Muttering under her breath about stupid adolescents getting hurt just for kicks, she entered the office and locked the door behind her. She didn't need to turn on the light, since her apprentice already knew where she was and the high levels her bad mood was reaching. Leaning her back and head on the wooden surface of the door, she breathed deeply, trying to dispel the pain that was starting to pound on her left temple.

But something was off. A familiar scent of spearmint and cedar saturated the place, as if...

Opening her eyes, she saw a pair of familiar red eyes staring at her from her examination stool. Taking another deep breath, she blinked, half-expecting the red eyes to disappear, perceiving them to be a hallucination caused by a combination of her migraine and how much she missed her Uchiha lover.

But the eyes didn't disappear, only narrowing slightly in response to her lack of reaction.

"Sasuke?" she called softly, clenching her fist in an unconscious reflex. She really was getting tired of his obsessive vigilance.

The red eyes deactivated, turning onyx, and a hand turned on the little lamp she had on the examination gurney, revealing another person altogether, sitting on the stool.

"Itachi!" she exclaimed in a whisper, feeling herself go almost limp in a wave of relief and joy. He had come back apparently unscathed, as it was his personal gift to her to return without injuries for her to take care of... to _worry_ about.

An elegant brow lifted and his head tilted to a side, his way of asking her what was wrong without saying a word. Sakura shook her head, a brilliant smile on her face as she made her way to him.

His hands extended at the same moment hers reached for him, his face went to hide in her shoulder as he breathed her sweet scent, recommitting it to memory. The embrace was tight but gentle. They were silent, both of them knowing that words were beyond the sentiment of the reunion.

"Injured?" she asked in a whisper, as he lifted his head to look at her. He shook his head once, one arm wrapping around her waist as she stood between his legs and his other hand went to trace her forehead in a simple but soft caress. She closed her eyes, enjoying the contact, basking in his presence and the fact that finally, after several weeks, they were alone in other place than her apartment.

"Difficult day?" his deep voice murmured, his sharp eyes noticing how frazzled she looked. It must have been one of those days she worked two (and often three) shifts in a row, he concluded correctly. Sakura nodded, leaning her cheek on his palm as it went around her face.

"I have a migraine," she said softly. "I'm in for the next shift."

Wordlessly, he reached for the lamp, turning it off. Sakura blinked, waiting for her eyes to adjust to sudden darkness that filled her office. She grateful all the same for his thoughtfulness. The night was beginning; it was a little while after sunset.

"I thought you weren't coming back until Friday," she commented, her fingers playing with the long locks of raven hair that hung from his nape. She felt him sigh and shake his head once more.

"The assignment was completed ahead of schedule," he murmured, his free hand going to her face once more. "Where is your migraine centered?"

She leaned her left temple on his palm. "It's just beginning, I just need a pill and some rest," she explained, belatedly noting that he was dressed in his usual Clan attire: black wide-collared shirt, black pants. He must have gone home to change out of his ANBU uniform, which made her realize that he had been in the village for a while then.

His warm fingers started a soothing, circular massage over her temple. "I would like to request that you pass this upcoming shift to another medic; you look like you need more than a light nap."

"I can't," she breathed with a frown, "Shizune is running the ER tonight, not to mention Tsunade-sama is locked in a Council meeting for the rest of the evening. Hanabi-chan is helping me with the rounds tonight, but I need to send her home soon because she has a mission tomorrow."

Itachi sighed. It seemed that he wasn't going to get his way... until another idea formed immediately in his brilliant, scheming head.

"Send Hanabi home at ten. It would suffice for her to rest and prepare for her mission."

This might have been strange words coming from the almighty tensai ANBU Vice-Commander, but with time he had come to respect and even appreciate the young Hyuuga kunoichi, especially when she helped him convince the chronic workaholic Sakura to _go home_ and rest properly.

In return, she always gave him a wide berth whenever he was visiting Sakura in the hospital, even covering for her shishou when she felt their chakra shifting, already knowing that the couple was... busy.

"But it's just seven-thirty," Sakura complained softly. "She has been here with me since mid-morning."

"And since when have you been in here?" her darling man asked, his eyebrow arched as if he already knew she had been cooped in the Hospital since the day before.

True to character, she blushed and frowned at Itachi. "You know I _have_ to be here," she pointed out curtly. "It's the best place for me to be since the elders aren't going to barge in here to interrogate me. Besides, I'm getting a little sick of my bodyguards, you know."

Itachi exhaled in that amused little chuckle of his. "I'll ask Sasuke to be less overbearing, then."

_Speaking of __overbearing_, Sakura pondered idly as she directed a glance at her desk, knowing that her lover's medical folder rested among the paperwork there. "Did you finally get your annual physical done?" she asked, turning to stare at him. Sporting a suddenly-passive expression, Itachi stared back with a rather guiltless look in his onyx eyes.

Sakura sighed grumpily. "Itachi, Tsunade-sama is going to kill _me_ if you don't get your physical done by the end of the month."

"I believe we are in the appropriate place for that task," her raven-haired man shot back with a slight smirk. "However, I happen to think we need to get something done first."

Trailing a hand over her white coat, the ANBU Vice-Commander grabbed her leg and made her totter towards him, making her fall on his lap.

"Hey!" she gasped, now in a rather suggestive straddling position over her Uchiha love. Blushing furiously, Sakura looked up to him, finding his onyx eyes gleaming with evident desire. Her throat went dry at the blatant display of friskiness from her usually stoic lover.

"Tell me, Sakura," he rumbled softly, one of his arms anchoring to him while the other went to trace the hollow between her collarbones. "Did you miss me?"

The pink-haired medic caught up instantly the double entendre of his words. "Yes," she whispered, leaning up slightly to speak her affirmation over his lips. "I have been counting the days until I saw you again."

His eyes charged with the crimson look of the Sharingan, letting her know she was about to get ravaged senseless. "Is that so?" he murmured, his lips moving softly under hers as he spoke. "Care to elaborate?"

"Mmm..." she didn't have to actually explain, as she knew very well that her lover appreciated actions over words. Closing the almost non-existent gap between them, she pressed her lips to his in a kiss that suddenly turned heated, desperate, frenzied.

But as usual, Itachi had other ideas. Unlocking her hold around his neck, his long fingers went under her white coat, pushing it away from her shoulders and unveiling the red shirt she usually wore to work. But something was different with her garment, as it had black birds embroidered on the red fabric, the long-necked birds tracing a pattern over her covered chest that he found quite interesting.

Discarding the medical coat over the metal table and tracing the embroidered figures, until he reached that silver zipper on her front. Kissing her once more and making the pink-haired beauty perched on his lap whimper softly under the onslaught of his attention, Itachi pushed the obviously expensive shirt from her dainty shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Her own hands weren't inactive though, as they found the heavy, dark fabric of his shirt and pulled it to free it from his pants, sneaking her fingers over his skin to map his torso and back.

Locked in a kiss that grew hungrier by the second, his fingers went to trace scorching lines from her stomach upwards, until he had both her covered breasts in his hands. She arched into his touch, pushing her chest to him as his fingertips kneaded the soft, round flesh encased in the simple, yet very distracting white bra.

Itachi's fingers were calloused but traced the lines of her breasts almost reverently, his sense of touch reveling in the softness of her heaving skin. It was exhilarating to him, having such a beautiful nymph on his lap, squirming and gasping under his touch.

He trailed his lips over hers, down her throat and her soft skin, until he reached the objects of his immediate attention. Sakura whimpered softly, gasping his name in that tone of hers that demanded a swift response. Of course, he wasn't going to disappoint his lover now.

Grabbing her hips, he stood up and walked the three steps that separated them from the medical gurney. The crinkle of the clean paper was heard when he placed her on top of the table, all this without stopping himself from kissing her. She was delicious in every way possible; her sweet lips, her lovely perfume and the lush curves of her body, all wrapped up in a neat package that had his name nothing but carved in her heart.

Watching her arch her back to receive his caresses and listening as she let out another needy, soft moan, Itachi concluded that he just couldn't allow for her to show this facet of her persona to another. She was completely ensnared by him, and soon all the people in the village would know it when she sported a red-and-white fan emblazoned in her garments.

Not that he minded Sakura wearing the Uchiha crest; she looked quite appealing in everything she happened to put on to cover the creamy perfection of her body.

He currently wanted – _craved_ – to see that creamy perfection one more time. And the clothes she wore were in the way.

His hands started to unzip the dark blue skirt, while her hands finally got a firm hold of his shirt and pulled it up his torso, silently demanding for him to take it off. He complied wordlessly, only to have her small, perfect hands – hands of a fighter, hands of an enchantress, hands of a healer – tracing his defined lines, almost in wonder, relearning the physique of his body with soft caresses.

Itachi let a smirk grace his features. Apparently, he wasn't the only one in a ravenous mood this night. Sakura blushed furiously at his expression, knowing she was in for a wild ride, especially when he didn't stop her from undressing him.

"We need to be quiet," she reminded him in a breathless tone. He nodded, his smirk pronouncing in his features as he leaned down, pressing his chest to hers. Sakura sighed at the contact, extending her neck in a display of bliss. This wasn't missed by her Uchiha lover, who proceeded to trace her pale column with his nose and mouth, feeling how her blood started to run wild under the sensations he inflicted upon her.

Of course, he had expected her to have her undergarments combined, since she always dressed accordingly with her daily tasks, but his eyes widened slightly when he noticed those low-cut panties, made in black.

Sakura merely blushed, but smiled oh so knowingly of her little trick. Her femininity was at her peak, he noted as he slipped his hands under the petite scrap of tantalizing fabric, running it down her legs and carefully removing it over her high-heeled sandals. She always thought he had a fetish with her footwear, and today wasn't the exception. Sakura let out a breathless giggle that turned into a gasp when his hands lightly pressed between her legs, spreading them slowly.

"Itachi," she whimpered when she felt herself opened under his probing fingers. She was exquisite, his heady mind thought as he inhaled the sweet scent of her skin and her arousal.

If she was expecting him to plunge into her ravenously as he had done in past times, she was sorely mistaken. Clad in only his pants, he slid one his hands upward to her heaving breasts, caressing the soft plump flesh as he went. His other hand, however, was still circling her outer core, allowing his fingers to soak in her secret juices.

When he finally touched her gathered and nervy flesh there, Sakura's back arched, her teeth biting her lower lip to muffle an obvious moan. This was what he had expected, to have her all ready for him, to writhe under his touch, to call his name in the throes of passion.

He couldn't make her scream due to their current location in a semi-public place, but he could surely make her forget her migraine with a good release of stress. Activating his Sharingan, he pressed his palm on her chest in order to call for her attention. As she complied, emerald eyes dark and hungry and skin flushed with delicious excitement, she found herself trapped in one of his preferred genjutsu. This one was one of her favorites, as it made her senses believe she was back in the Uchiha Hideout, lying down in his futon as he made love to her in a rundown hall, a muted fire near them, letting their instincts overrule their rationality.

Her lover outside the genjutsu kept rubbing that little pearl, making her body climb towards the high peak, as the Itachi in the illusion drove his tongue into her, making her moan aloud in her mind. A tiny whimper broke from her lips, as both versions of Itachi (the real one and the illusion of himself) went down on her, nimble fingers and an even more nimble tongue making her feel as though she were going insane with desire.

Starting to pant audibly, Sakura's eyes closed, lost in sensation and the genjutsu, while his crimson eyes went to her apex, watching how it was starting to tremble with the upcoming release and how she was becoming wetter by the moment. It was an exhilarating thing, to overpower her with a simple genjutsu that she was more than able to break free of, but seldom did. He knew it was because she enjoyed being subjected to his Kekkei Genkai. It was a matter of absolute trust; this doujutsu of his was one of the most terrifying weapons in existence, but when it came to Sakura, Itachi simply couldn't bear the thought of using his Sharingan for some other task than make her squirm with pleasure.

She was starting to get a bit louder now, signaling her Uchiha lover she was teetering on the very edge of her orgasm. Leaning over her and slanting his mouth on hers, his fingers went to unzip his own pants, freeing himself and guiding his own almost painfully hard manhood to her core. As Sakura's release started, a loud wail muffled by his lips, Itachi pressed himself inside her fluttering center until he couldn't go further, holding himself as she received him and trapped him snugly, muscles rippling and threatening to bring him to release as well. Only his iron will prevented him from doing so, luckily, because he certainly had other ideas to continue this impromptu intimate encounter.

When he felt her going down from her high, he started to move.

Slow at first, relishing in her warmth as she contracted around him in a tantalizing, addicting way, and picking up his pace at the same time he dispelled the genjutsu, bringing her back to reality – _his_ reality.

Sakura's lips curved against his in a lazy, sexy smile, proof that she was successfully merged with her inner persona.

"Itachi," she breathed, fixing that enchanting gaze of hers on his, holding his intense stare as her hips moved with his, the dance perfectly synchronized now. Her arms went to wrap around his torso, holding him tightly as they started to climb that elusive peak together.

He had to swallow her cries of pleasure, but somehow she didn't mind. She was far too lost in a sea of crimson sensations, led by her raven-haired lover towards a white hot ending. She arched and dug her nails on his back, Itachi working steadily and hypnotically to push her over the edge.

Just as she was reaching her peak, he noticed her chakra flow starting to go faster, unmasked at it was; it was just a matter of time for them to be intruded upon if her coworkers wrongly mistook Sakura's frantic mood for stress or a call for help. It was time.

"Sakura," he growled in her ear, his strained tone demanding a swift decision. She complied, readily as always, biting her lip to restrain herself as she directed her gaze once more at his. Reaching for one of her arms, Itachi pulled until he had her hand in his grasp, moving it until it over her head and interlocking their fingers in a display of union he nowadays did to show her, albeit subtly, how much she meant to him.

And she understood of course, squeezing her fingers as a tender smile blossomed in her panting lips, as his hips started to slam into her sharply. She used her free hand to seal her mouth to his, letting out a moan that send shivers down his spine. Her eyes were half-open, glazed with passion, but as his Sharingan shifted their attention on them, she opened them all the way, eagerly waiting for the next phase.

Pulled once more to his personal mental corner, she found her senses assaulted by her lover's passionate onslaught, finally pushing her to her release with him following shortly after.

Sakura had always counted on the fact that she couldn't expect something normal from her Uchiha love. This was just a little proof of that statement, as both lovers embraced over the medical gurney, sated and content. Sakura didn't even bother to attempt asking herself how on earth they had ended making love in her office. And Itachi wasn't offering an explanation either, so it was a moot point to voice her question.

But what she did notice as she nuzzled his neck, inhaling his fresh spearmint and cedar scent deeply, was that her migraine was gone and forgotten, her orgasms terminating her accumulated stress. Sakura smiled wryly. Whether she liked it or not, and whether she admitted it or not, Itachi was more attuned to her tension and discomforts than herself.

"Alright," she whispered in a light tone. "Are you ready for your physical? Now that I have you here, I can't let you go."

Itachi lifted his head to look at her, a faint, amused smile curving his lips.

"That statement pleases me," he murmured, twisting her words and sliding his mouth into a little smirk. "However, you are going to perform that physical examination at home."

Eyes widened in surprise and a sharp intake of breath was all the office got as notice, before a puff of smoke served as evidence of Itachi's effective kidnapping of his medic-nin.

Certainly, life with Itachi was never going to be boring. Sakura only hoped their children didn't inherit this sneaky habit of his, or she was so going to dump them on their grandparents.

Well, now _that_ was a good idea.

-

_~ Tenna' ento lye omenta ~_

-XxX-_  
_

**A/N:** Peachy got my brain drowning in ideas of bunshin!Itachi, but in the end I came up with this. Hope you like it, though. 8D

BTW, Hunter is not going to be updated anytime soon. To the person that all but stalked me and demanded an update in a friend's LJ, you can take this as my protest for your rather rude intruding in my friend's entry. If you feel like a grasshopper, try some patience for a change.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
